A lifting strut is known from DE 39 38 418 C1. The adjustment element can be pivoted via a gripping sleeve. The two connection elements are non-rotationally connected to the power drive of the tractor or to the lower link. Thus, by turning the adjustment element, the length of the lifting strut can be adapted to the to be used implement. Comparable lifting struts are also known from DE 1 096 102 B as well as DE 40 22 343 C2.
Today's tractors, besides having a three-point hitch also include towing hitches, in the form of Piton couplings or ball couplings, by which trailers are towed. When coupling a trailer, which is to be towed via a low towing hitch (low hitch arrangement), the lower links of the three-point hitch are often arranged in the collision area of the drawbar of the trailer. Therefore, the lower links have to be pivoted out of the movement area of the drawbar or have to be completely removed. The known solutions of lifting struts can, however, only be shortened in a limited manner and do not achieve a minimal length, at which the lower links are pivoted out of the potential collision area of the trailer drawbar.